


In His Eyes

by Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Alien AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight/pseuds/Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight
Summary: Dan and Winston were inseparable. When Winston jumps from a window to avoid capture, he is replaced with Phil; an alien possessing his body. With Winston's memories and urges, Phil falls in love with Dan, but can Dan see past the fact that he's in his boyfriend's body?*minor smut*





	In His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is incomplete, so let me know if it's worth finishing! (:

Winston ran faster than his legs could go. He couldn't breathe as footsteps pounded furiously behind him, his pursuers growing closer and closer. His brown eyes were laced with fear.

A crackle sounded from behind him as a megaphone sparked to life. "Winston! Just surrender! You can't escape from us!" A woman's amplified voice shouted through the device.

Winne took a hard breath. "Never, bitch!" Then roughly turned the corner to an isolated window and crashed through.

The sound of glass shattering echoed off the long hallway, startling his pursuers in the process.

"NO!" She screamed, but it was already too late. By the time the vigorously chasing crowd reached the window, Winnie's body was already splayed across the pavement below.

"Shit," a man commented.

The lead woman, Kimber, pursed her lips in annoyance. "Go get him. There's work to be done."

Her goons nodded in affirmance and dispatched to go retrieve the body of Winston Merryweather.

\----

The first thing I registered when I opened my eyes were the bright overhead fluorescents. Everything was in focus; too much in focus. Where was I?

A woman to my right cleared her voice. "Good. You're awake. "

I slowly turned my head to face her, my neck cracking as if it hadn't been used in awhile.

She turned to a man standing behind her. "Ah, they're blue. It's one of ours." The woman faced me once more. "What do they call you?"

My shoulders lifted upward in a gesture of not knowing, surprising myself.

The lady smiled. "Ah, you're already fitting into the role."

I parted my lips. "Role?" I whispered.

She nodded once. "Yes. We need you to retrieve information from a comrade of your host, Dan Howell, since the original target is, well..." She gestured towards me. "Incapacitated."  
Letting out a breath, I sat up slowly, turning the words over in my head.  
"Who are you?"

"Don't go too fast there," The woman chuckled. "I'm Kimber, the head of the northern England division."

I nodded. "Who am I?"

"Ah, you must be newborn. Let's call you... Phil."

The guard behind her looked surprised. "Ma'am, that's my-"

"Phil it is," she insisted.

I hesitated. "What information am I to retrieve?"

Kimber looked bored, as if she had answered this question many times.   
"You are to find out where the rebel base is."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Search your-Winston's, memories. Figure out where the rendezvous point is, then allow him to lead you to it. Once you are there, press the button on this device." She handed me a keychain with a plastic-covered button attached. "It will send us the coordinates."

I took the keychain. As I did so, a picture flashed through my mind of two boys: one with black hair and brown eyes, and the other with brown hair and matching brown eyes.  
Something told me I was the one with black hair.

"Kimber, he had brown eyes."  
She looked surprised. "Oh, well... Contacts? Yes, contacts. Phil, go get contacts for Phil."  
The guard rolled his eyes, but turned around anyway and left to go retrieve the items.

\----  
I sat in the clean, white room completely motionless. I was in love with the memories Winston was giving me; views from a giant wheel, beautiful pictures of the wilderness, and Dan Howell. There seemed to be a lot of him.  
As much as I dug, I couldn't seem to fully connect with the thoughts. I asked Kimber, my "interrogator", about this, but she said that soon enough, it'll click.   
"You need to dig deeper," she insisted.

"I'm trying. He has walls up."

"Is he in there with you?"

I sighed. "No, he's very much dead."

"Good." She nodded. "Then tear the walls down."

At these words, everything seemed like the world was at the end of a long tunnel. My vision clouded, and my mind reeled. I was experiencing a memory!

~  
A soft moan came from the body connected to mine. My hands were buried in his soft locks, and his arms were encircling my neck.  
The kisses were vicious, heated with some kind of frantic fervor that made me never want to stop.  
I was in love.  
Slowly, I pushed him down into the ruined couch we were sitting on and adjusted myself so our hips were flushed with one another.  
The other boy pulled away slightly, just far enough to look into my eyes. "Winnie, I want you to make love to me."  
My hand came to rest on his cheek, thumb tracing circles on his cheekbones.   
"I love you, Dan." I whispered. "I'll tear down any wall for you."  
~

The world came back into focus quickly, leaving me dazed.

"Did you just remember something?" Kimber demanded.

I felt my cheeks heat up involuntarily, looking down.

"Ah." She smirked knowingly, her fierceness dissipating with the realization. "This will make it easier to infiltrate the Rebels. Any idea on their rendezvous place?"

I shook my head.

She dismissed me with a wave of her hand and a huff of annoyance, signaling for me to leave the room and return to my quarters.

After standing up, I walked to the door and exited the room without a protest. This really was getting exhausting.  
Winston's walls seemed to be made of diamond; hard to cut your way into.

As I reached my room, I heard, in Dan's articulately endearing voice, whisper "Please don't ever leave me..."

I felt a twinge of something in my chest. What did Kimber call it?

Guilt.

Flopping down on the bed, I concentrated hard. "Bring more memories, come on, come on..."

~  
"Winston, please, please don't go! They'll kill you!" Dan pleaded, trying to tug my shirt back in his direction.

I sighed. "Bear, sweet honey bear, we need supplies if we want to make it back home."  
He sniffled, letting go of my shirt.  
"I know, I just... Have a bad feeling."

"I'll be back, you know."

"And I'll wait for you, my lion."  
Just as our lips were about to touch, I looked up and saw the sign of a motel buzzing outside the window, reading "Motel Swanson".

~

I gasped as I came back to reality. Motel Swanson. That's where the rendezvous spot was.  
I had no idea where it was, but Winston did.  
Parkview way. His memories whispered.  
Something, whether it was me or Winnie's love for him, made me not want to hurt this boy by telling Kimber this information.  
I need him, I thought.  
Walking to the door, I found it unlocked. I poked my head out and looked up and down the hallway.   
All clear.

\----

"Phil, isn't it?"

I spun around guiltily just as I was about to unlock the car.

"Aren't you supposed to be in your room? I distinctly remember you not being allowed to leave the premises."

"I..."  
Kick him in the nuts. Winston's subconscious whispered.  
The... Nuts?  
A small scene of Winston's leg shooting out and hitting a man between his legs played in my head, showing me what to do.

The man had had enough. "I'm calling Kimber."  
Before he could pull out his phone completely, I shot my right leg out and hit him in the area the memory showed me.  
I immediately felt guilt. I had hurt a person of my own species.   
"Sorry!" I yelped as he groaned and bent over in pain.

Finally uninterrupted, I unlocked the car and stepped inside.  
With Winston's head telling me the way, I speedily made my way towards Motel Swanson; towards Dan.  
\---  
I stood in front of an unmarked door nervously. I knew that behind this door, was Dan Howell. The love of Winston's life.   
Deciding I couldn't wait any longer, I pushed open the door.  
Inside was a tall, brown haired boy; just like my memories.

Dan's eyes widened in surprise when he saw me.  
"Winnie? Where the hell have you been?! I've been worried sick!"

I stood in awe at this boy, before only a part of my- Winnie's- memories, now materialized in front of me.  
Something was building up in me, feeling like it was going to explode at any moment if I didn't hold him.

I began to move quickly towards him, causing Dan to tilt his head to the side in confusion.   
"Winnie, what're you-"  
I kissed him, and it was honestly so much better than the memories told.  
Dan stood rigid with shock for a moment before he melted into my arms. It felt right, like the only honest thing in the world was me and him together.

I tangled my fingers in his hair just as my first memory had shown. Winston's mind whispered that he liked that.

After a few moments he pulled away, opening his eyes just as I did.  
"So are you going to tell me why you-" he cut himself off with a horror movie-esque scream.  
Dan's hands flew over his mouth, and it took me a moment to remember that I had never put the contacts in.

The boy collapsed to the ground. "Winston, Winston no... No please..." He cried, beginning to sob.  
I didn't know what to do. I had completed my only plan; to find Dan. What had I expected to happen next?

Dan let out a loud, heartbroken wail.  
Not knowing what to do, I sat down on the floor, a safe distance away from the emotional boy, but still close enough to cease the yearning in my chest.

Dan crawled frantically to the bed, where a backpack sat haphazardly.  
He fumbled with the zipper and rummaged through the contents inside as if he was searching for something.

"Dan, Dan, it's oka-"

"Shut up!" He screamed. "You stole Winston! You're possessing him!"

"I-"

"Not a fucking word out of you, parasite!"  
The words stung, despite it being exactly what I was.  
He finally found what he was looking for; a walkie talkie.  
"Code blue, code blue, Winston, he's-" he cut himself off, wild eyes fluttering up to meet mine. "He's gone."

"Sending personnel to your location." A voice on the other end said.

This was a bad idea, I thought. I started scooting back towards the door, when the click of a gun being loaded reached my ears.  
"Is he... Is he in there? With you?" Dan demanded, hands shaking.

"I... I am the only one in this head."

He sniffled, a stray tear trailing down his cheek. "Oh."  
A moment of heavy silence passed between us.  
"How did he...get caught?"

I brought my nails to my mouth and began biting them. "He um... Got spotted, and jumped out a window. To avoid capture."

Dan laughed darkly. "God Winnie, what a stupid move."  
He looked at me strangely. "He would never bite his nails."

The door burst open, a horde of 5 people bustling in.  
They surrounded me, guns pointed directly at my head.  
One of the men pulled out a walkie talkie. "Threat incapacitated. Heading back."  
He hung up. "Bag him."  
I heard a shuffle behind me, my eyes flitting to Dan's in a panic. He almost looked... Hesitant.  
The bag was brought slowly over my head as I was pulled off of the floor and supposedly out the door.

I didn't put up much of a fight, but that didn't stop the bag to become slightly damp from my eyes leaking.

I was shoved onto a seat of presumably a car, and heard the sound of a door slamming.   
What were they going to do to me? Experiment, torture, maybe even kill me?  
The sound of voices screaming "Go ahead!" Snapped me out of my remorseful thoughts.  
I was suddenly tired; so tired. So, as the car began to move, I fell into a heavy sleep.

~  
I woke up to bright fluorescents, just as I had the first time. My body ached, making it hard for me to move.  
As I tried to move my wrist, I realized that they were strapped down. Panicking, I began to squirm, causing shoots of pain to erupt throughout my body.  
"It's awake, Dan. You're up." A woman's voice prompted.  
Footsteps slowly approached me, causing my heart to thump harder than it was.  
I stopped squirming as I finally tired myself out, just as Dan's tanned face appeared above me.  
My heart welled at the sight of him.   
"How do you know me?" He asked.

I gulped. "Memories."

"Winston's?"

I nodded.

"Is that why you... Kissed me? Because you were trying to be Winston?"

I struggled to shake my head.

He raised his eyebrow questioningly. "Why then?"

I tried to speak, I really did, but nothing would come out. How could you tell a man who the person you're possessing loves that you love him too?

A voice howled with laughter. "Aw, Dan!" The man looked to the speaker. "I think it's in love with you!"  
He looked back to me just as my cheeks were heating up, confirming the statement.  
His eyes welled once more, and he fled from the room.

The disembodied voice continued to laugh. "You're a pathetic little one, aren't you?"  
Finally, another head popped into my view. He was blonde, with long shaggy hair and pale skin. He was uneasily mesmerizing to look at.  
"I'm Eric, the compound's Doctor. Now, let's take a look at you, shall we?"  
~

The screaming had been going on for hours, and Dan couldn't stand it. The thought of Winston's body being defiled like that made him want to throw up.  
Sure, he was a little hesitant to leave him with Eric, as he was absolutely brutal, but he had no choice. If they were going to ever find a way to remove the parasites from the bodies of loved ones, he had to surrender his love for the common good.  
After a minute, the screaming stopped abruptly.

Dan shot up in his bed, heart pounding. Had the thing died? With an ache, he realized he didn't even know it's name.  
Throwing on a shirt to cover his bare chest, he ran to the clinic and threw open the curtain. Inside was not what he was expecting.   
On the floor, knocked out, was Eric, and in the corner was Winston's possessor.  
They looked absolutely terrified of what they had done, and how Dan was going to react.  
Dan decided he was going to start over. "Hi," They looked confused. "I'm Dan, what's your name?"  
The alien was shaking so hard, he could barely get the words out. "P-Phil."

He nodded. "Ok Phil, what do you say we clean you up? I'll make sure no one hurts you, ok?"

"Ok..." He said hesitantly. Stepping forward shakily, he reached Dan and smiled timidly. "What about h-him?" He asked, looking to the body on the floor.  
Dan knelt down and checked his pulse, feeling it beat strongly. "He's a doctor, he'll be fine."  
He gestured for Phil to get in front of him so he could watch his back. After doing so, they set off for the baths.


End file.
